rpgtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Ficha do Personagem * Nome: Jade * Campanha: The Shattered Visage * Sistema: Numenera * Frase: Jade is a Stealthy Jack who Carries a quiver * Jogador: Cidus Impressões Jade é esgueira e desconfiada com estranhos, mas com seus companheiros é aberta e sempre compartilha seus sentimentos e impressões dos lugares que passam. Mercado de Areia Estava até gostando do mercado, McGib! Olha, tudo bem que o da minha cidade é muuuito maior, mas tinha uma vibração legal sabe? Até o ataque, lógico... Aqueles bandidos sem braço não teriam a menor chance no mercado do rolo. É uma pena que tivemos que desligar a máquina deles, mas pelo menos não usarão mais para o mal. E temos amigos novos, quem diria! Eu gosto deles. Só acho o velho um pouco intenso, mas é engraçado! Cidade dos três deuses Eu nunca tinha visto uma cidade tão organizada, sabe. Pareciam com você Verter, hehehe! A princípio estava admirando a união de todos. Sempre cresci no meio do caos, cada um por si... Mas percebi que o que unia eles era o fanatismo e não compaixão. Quase me senti mal quando a cidade entrou no caos, até me lembrar como o tal de Oki queria usá-los para invadir os outros povos. Espero que reconstruam sua civilização, de forma melhor. Você era como um daqueles deuses, Verter? A Maerki parecia conhecer você... Ilha flutuante Fiquei maravilhada com a floresta, nunca tinha visto nada igual! E a ilha flutuante, me deixou boquiaberta. Mas durou pouco tempo. Vendo aquelas pessoas sendo humilhadas pelos voadores me lembrou de casa, no sentido ruim. Sei muito o que é viver daquele jeito. Mas até por isso fiquei muito impressionada com sua sugestão para o guardião, Dragnar. Lembrar todos de onde vieram, de como não somos tão distantes, melhores ou piores que o próximo, foi brilhante! Nossa, e de quebra ainda rever meu pai, mesmo em memórias distantes, foi maravilhoso! Só o encontro com aquele tal de Âmbar ainda me deixa confusa. Não conte aos outros o que viu, ainda estou processando... Não sei se estou pronta para voltar pra casa. Cidade Velha Estava com medo de voltar para casa, de não encontrar meus amigos, mas deu tudo certo no final, graças a vocês! Obrigado a todos por terem salvo Benjamim, não conseguiria sozinha! Batlin é um mistério ainda, mas sinto que precisamos detê-lo... Cidade das sombras Não pareciam com as sombras que falam com você, Erno? Achei tudo meio assustador ali... E os caras com os artefatos?! Estamos sendo seguidos? Ou nós é que estamos seguindo eles? Parece que todo lugar que vamos encontramos seres gananciosos por poder... A Estação Tinha tudo para ser fantástico, não era? Estávamos voando por cima do planeta mesmo? Custei a acreditar. Mas ver aquelas pessoas, congeladas no tempo, desesperadas, foi um contraponto horrível. Não acredito mais que estes Deuses sejam Deuses mesmo. Deveríamos parar de chamá-los assim. Eram pessoas gananciosas que cometeram erros graves, com o poder imenso que tinham. E nem me lembre das criaturas que nos atacaram... passo mal só de lembrar. Histórias Lembranças A memória mais antiga de Jade é de quando chegou à Cidade Velha com seu pai, Nico, apelido para Nicolaj. Viviam em um pequeno quarto de uma torre, onde para chegar era necessário subir três lances de escada da torre ao lado e então saltar da sacada uma pequena distancia. Cidade velha era como os residentes a chamavam, o resto da cidade só a evitava: A parte pobre e escura, covil que os tipos vis, esgueiros e desconfiados frequentavam. Apesar do ambiente em que viviam, a menina sempre teve muito orgulho do pai, e sempre soube que era uma boa pessoa. Ele contava histórias fantásticas de suas aventuras, cidades dentro de vulcões, pássaros de ferro que voavam pelos céus. Tudo aquilo sempre encantou Jade, mas também a frustrava, pois seu pai se afastava de tempos em tempos, mas dizia que um dia a levaria, quando tivesse idade o suficiente. Quando Nicolaj se afastava, ele confiava a guarda de Jade ao 'Professor'. Era um senhor de mais idade, precisava de uma bengala para andar, e cuidava de uma espécie de orfanato na cidade velha. As crianças ali tinham aulas diferentes, de como sobreviver em uma cidade que os ignoravam ou tratavam-nos como inferiores. Tocar um instrumento ou pedir dinheiro nas ruas normalmente era só a faixada para surrupiar uma bolsa de moedas, uma fruta na feira, ou levar alguma alma inocente em algum golpe mais elaborado. Jade não confiava no 'Professor', nem gostava das coisas que precisava fazer, mas a necessidade as vezes falava mais alto. Novamente, apesar do ambiente, ali Jade conheceu boas pessoas que sempre considerou amigas: Benjamim, um menino alto e forte, mas não muito falativo, nem muito esperto mas confiável e verdadeiro. Liliana, ao contrário, falava pelos cotovelos e possuia uma mente incrível. Ben, Lili e Jade eram um trio que se complementava, e sempre 'trabalhavam' juntos. Jade compartilhava as histórias do seu pai, e juntos sonhavam em um dia sairem em aventuras também. Mas o destino os afastou antes que pudessem realizar este sonho... Medos e Esperanças Noite fria de inverno. Jade encarava a chama da fogueira que fizeram para preparar o jantar, enquanto Nico terminava seu primeiro sonho. Uma leve brisa balançou a chama da fogueira, iluminando o aposento. Um breve reflexo desviou o olhar da garota entediada: A fina e brilhante corda do arco do seu pai, encostado na parede junto à aljava cheia de flechas improvisadas, algumas que ela mesmo tinha feito, como lhe tinha sido ensinado. A arma era feita de um material ao mesmo tempo escuro e brilhante, muito flexível, mas ao mesmo tempo praticamente indestrutível, não possua arranhões nem desgastes. Jade não hesitou a se prostar de pé e, se esgueirando para não fazer barulho, tomar o arco em suas mãos. Sempre quis atirar com ele, mas Nico dizia que seus braços 'ainda eram curtos'. "Bobagem. Sou grande o suficiente" - pensou para si mesma, nos seus 14 anos de idade. Vestiu a aljava nas costas e, com arco em mãos, começou a subir. A torre em que moravam estava deserta nos andares mais altos, a última família que ali morou foi-se embora há mais de um mês, de repente. Jade estava acostumada, logo apareceriam outros residentes. Entrou no aposento do último andar e começou uma busca. Não percebia, nem tinha consciência, mas seus olhos verde-limão pareciam acender, e padrões surgiam e moviam em sua íris. Pegou uma velha garrafa lascada de rum no canto do aposento. "Isto vai servir." Um salto a partir de um parapeito a leva até o terraço da torre. De lá, Jade poderia contemplar o horizonte da cidade velha e suas ruínas iluminadas, acompanhadas do som de um cachorro latindo e gritos de algum bêbado. Mas ela não estava lá para apreciar a vista. Colocou a garrafa sobre uma parte da parede ruída, e afastou-se. Reproduziu de forma desajeitada os movimentos que viu o pai fazer diversas vezes: Retirou uma flecha com a mão direita enquanto levantava o arco com a esquerda. Não conhecia os finos detalhes do movimento, logo teve que improvisar. É feito o primeiro disparo. "Ai! aiaiai! Meeerda!" O arco vai ao chão, estalando com o impacto. Nem sinal da flecha. A garota leva um dos dedos até a boca enquanto sacode a outra mão. Ardia muito. Já estava ficando tonta de assoprar as mãos quando ouviu a voz atrás de si: "Você tem que puxar a flecha, e não a corda." Jade se vira vagarosamente, sem parar de sacudir as mãos. Os grandes olhos verde-vagalume encaram Nico, com um misto de surpresa e frustração. Sua aventura iria terminar ali, de forma desastrosa. "Venha" disse o pai, sinalizando com a cabeça, e um sorriso maroto no rosto, se agachando para pegar o arco. O olhar mudou completamente para ânimo e excitação, fazendo a garota correr até o pai. "Segure o arco com esta mão" Nicolaj diz, entregando o arco para a filha "apoie a flecha nesta mão... e puxe-a sobre a corda. Assim, isso, muito bem. Não solte ainda! Visualize o alvo." Nico deu um passo atrás. A postura dela estava razoável para uma iniciante, mas não era esse o foco de sua atenção. Os olhos brilhantes da filha cintilavam com padrões geométricos mágicos, o brilho acentuado pelo contraste com a pele muito escura que possuía, exatamente como Ystara, sua antiga companheira e mãe de Jade. Um suspiro de nostalgia e saudade seguiu sua fala: "Foque no alvo, e então solte a flecha" Os padrões nas esferas cor de jade pararam de dançar. A menina soltou a flecha, que zuniu no ar, partindo em dois a velha garrafa de barro e cravando-se em uma parede mais atrás. "Acertei! Acertei!" - gritava enquanto abraçava seu pai, que comemorava junto. Mas o momento de alegria não durou tanto quanto deveria. A menina se afastou, segurando o arco com as duas mãos contra o corpo. "Você vai embora de novo, não vai?" - Disse, fitando o chão, sem coragem de olhar para o pai. A luz de seus olhos esvanece. Sentiu a mão do pai no seu ombro. "Ei, não fique assim. Só vou ter que sair depois de amanhã, podemos treinar o dia inteiro. Prometo que desta vez não vou demorar." "Você sempre diz isso." - Disse ainda triste. Mas uma ideia muda seu ânimo, e a faz levantar o rosto para encarar Nico. "Me leve com você desta vez! Não sou mais criança, você viu! Consegui atirar com o arco! Eu sei me virar! Por favor! Não quero ficar com o Professor, não gosto dele!" Jade já tinha feito este pedido muitas vezes, mas algo a dava esperança desta vez. Talvez a mudança de atitude do pai, talvez a maturidade, não sabia mas sentia algo. O pai não costumava vacilar ao dizer não, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ele olhou para o céu estrelado, pensou, e voltou o olhar à jovem a sua frente. Sempre que estava animada, feliz, com esperança, os olhos acendiam, pareciam rodar, flocos de neve as vezes caíam, ou eram estrelas? Nico sabia que não estava mais diante de uma criança indefesa. "Promete tomar cuidado?" "SIM!" - Disse sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente. "Muito bem então! Prepare-se filhota, vamos juntos em uma aventura!" O abraço comemorativo volta, agora com mais motivos. "Agora pegue mais uma flecha, vamos, temos muito que melhorar, aquilo foi sorte!" "Não foi nada!" Praticaram algumas horas noite a dentro. Na manhã seguinte, Jade já estava de pé com o arco antes do pai acordar. Lili e Ben passaram por lá como faziam quase todos os dias. O trio e o pai de Jade passaram o dia juntos, compartilhando histórias, e praticando com o arco. Ben e suas mãos grandes se atrapalhavam todo, mas eventualmente conseguiu. Lili tinha finesse, mas mal conseguia fazer a flecha viajar o trajeto completo, seus braços cansavam. Foi um dia muito agradável, um dos melhores dias de que Jade se lembra. O anoitecer chegou. A menina explicou aos amigos que iria com o pai desta vez. Lógico que tentou sugerir ao pai que levasse todos, mas sabia que isso seria exigir demais. Os amigos se despedem: "Se cuida viu pretinha, não esquece da gente. Ah, cuidado com os cadarços assassinos viu." - disse Lili debochadamente, se referindo ao episódio semana passada em que Jade tropeçou na própria bota desamarrada. As amigas se abraçam. Ben ria da piada de Lili ainda "Cuidado mesmo! Não vô tá lá para te carregar" "Seus bestas, eu vou voltar, estou com meu pai. Ele sempre volta, vocês sabem." O grupo se desfaz na calada da noite. Pai e filha fazem uma última fogueira juntos, antes de dormir. "Amanhã cedo precisarei fazer alguns últimos preparativos. Caso acorde e eu não estiver, arrume suas coisas que partiremos em seguida, OK?" "OK pai! pode deixar" "Boa noite filhota" "Vai ser muito legal, não é?" "Vai sim." Jade adormece, sonhando com florestas de cabeça pra baixo e portais mágicos. Acorda muito cedo, junta os poucos pertences que possui em uma bolsa surrada. O arco e a aljava estavam ali, encostados na parede. As horas se passam, a luz do sol vai subindo durante o dia, mas a luz de seus olhos vai se apagando. Nunca mais viu seu pai de novo. Passagem O ângulo que a luz do sol fez ao passar pela janela do quarto denuncia a passagem do tempo para Jade: hoje deve fazer um ano desde que seu pai foi embora. O arco estava encostado na mesma parede, refletindo da mesma maneira. A garota pega a arma e aljava ao se dirigir para o terraço, como tem feito todos os dias deste então. Hoje iria treinar tiros a longa distância em um espantalho que montou em outra torre, a cerca de 100 metros de distância. Uma hora de treino se passa até que uma figura surge subindo as escadas. "Bom dia amiga. Já no batente cedo, ein?" Jade sorri para Liliana, sua amiga de infância e agora colega de quarto. Mas o sorriso dura pouco. "Eu acho que hoje faz um ano." A companheira de cabelos escarlate somente abraça Jade. "Nós vamos descobrir o que houve com ele" - disse, antes de desfazer o gesto. "Tenho conversado com algumas pessoas no armazém do rolo, ouvi dizer que um mercador deve chegar esta semana em uma caravana, e parece que ele tratava muito com o seu pai. Um tal de Batlin." "Obrigado Lili. Não só pela ajuda, mas por acreditar em mim." - diz Jade, com um tom de mágoa. A lembrança da discussão que as duas tiveram com Benjamim ainda dói. Ben dissera que Nicolaj tinha somente ido embora e a abandonado, que ela deveria parar de procurá-lo e viver sua vida. Desde então o trio virou dupla. "Ei, esquece o brutamontes abestalhado, acho que ele cresceu demais e o cérebro não acompanhou!" - Lili se referia ao fato de Benjamim hoje já estar com quase dois metros de altura, muito forte, e andando com uns grupos estranhos. Jade solta uma leve risada. "Estou com fome, vamos lá no armazém?" Sua comparsa concorda e ambas partem. O armazém do rolo fica na parte mais bem conservada da Cidade Velha. Sua sede é uma grande estrutura metálica, mas com formas orgânicas, como se fosse o dorso de um grande animal. Hastes altas com globos de vidro iluminados mantinham a área clara durante toda a noite. Ali acontecia todo tipo de comércio, movido pela intersecção de duas importantes estradas: A Estrada de Ouro e a de Prata. Cada uma recebia o nome pela luz que só podia ser vista a noite, que iluminava suas bordas por muitos quilômetros. As garotas se aproximam de uma barraca cheirando a fritura. Contam suas poucas moedas e pedem um calango empanado no espeto para dividirem. Liliana parece mais interessada nos palanques de metal que encobrem a feira do que na sua refeição. "Hoje têm muito mais guardas do que o normal" diz, acenando com a cabeça. O armazém do rolo possui muitos andares. A feira principal fica no térreo, somente algumas lojas ficam nos pisos superiores, que são mais usados por guardas contratados pela guilda dos mercadores para vigiar o comércio. Brutamontes com porretes, nada muito elaborado. Mas hoje realmente estava mais ocupado. "Será que a caravana chega hoje?" pergunta Jade, antes de morder o último pedaço do espeto. As meninas se entreolham e saltam rapidamente dos seus assentos, sem ao menos terminar de mastigar. A garota de olhos verdes já cobre a cabeça com o capuz, como está acostumada a fazer quando está no meio de multidões. Dirigem-se até a ponta norte do armazém, onde as caravanas itinerantes estacionam e montam seus estandes. Mas no caminho, Jade percebe um burburinho vindo atrás delas. Puxa a companheira, que é pega desprevenida, mas ao mesmo tempo confia na amiga. Elas se espremem entre duas barracas de quinquilharias, enquanto uma pequena multidão passa na frente delas. Ambas observam os integrantes: Um homem alto, pele muito clara, de postura ereta e roupas nobres, anda enquanto ouve o conhecido Professor, falando de forma excitada e submissa, se esforçando para acompanhar o passo rápido do grupo. Três homens armados cercam o par, claramente abrindo caminho e os protegendo. Liliana sussurra "O que diabos o Professor está fazendo aqui? Nunca o vi no armazém, ele sempre manda alguém por ele..." - Jade acena com a cabeça, puxa a amiga pelo braço e se posta a seguir os suspeitos. Com maestria, navega pela multidão sem perdê-los de vista. Ninguém as percebe, mas o barulho da feira impede que consigam escutar a conversa. O grupo se dirige para uma parte menos movimentada da feira. Chegam a uma escada de metal, que dá acesso à parte superior, onde um capanga está em pé, impedindo transeuntes de se aproximar. Mas logo que vê os outros chegando, abre caminho para que subam, voltando ao seu posto em seguida. As amigas observam a uma distância, fingindo que estão interessadas em uma barraca de frutas. O grupo misterioso passa por uma porta de metal, sumindo de vista. "Muito suspeito, professor, muito suspeito..." Liliana se dirige a Jade, mantendo a discrição "Como vamos subir lá?" Jade reconhecia o lugar. Certa vez, surrupiou o lucro de um mercador de grãos que possuía uma balança 'amaciada'. Não gostava de roubar, mas se precisasse, que fosse de pessoas de má fé. Infelizmente, os guardas não concordavam com seus valores, e foi percebida no ato. Teve que fugir por aquela mesma porta. Levava para uma ampla sala, usada como depósito. Conseguiu despistar os guardas, descendo através de um duto que levava ao andar de baixo. "Você distrai o guarda da escada, enquanto eu subo. Depois me encontre ali atrás daqueles barris, tem uma portinhola na parte de cima, eu consigo te puxar para dentro." As jovens se separam. Este tipo de coisa é terça-feira para elas, trabalham juntas desde sempre. Jade observa a companheira armar uma cena, chamando a atenção das pessoas. O guarda se esforça, mas não consegue não prestar atenção. Se afasta dois passos da escada e manda as pessoas circularem. É tudo que Jade precisa, em dois movimentos, está no palanque de cima. Esgueira-se até a porta e adentra-se vagarosamente. O som de fora é abafado dentro do grande depósito de metal. Jade consegue ver abaixo várias containers, mas não enxerga mais as figuras que por ali passaram. Consegue ouvir os ecos de uma conversa. "Tenho certeza que algum exemplar irá te satisfazer, lorde Batlin" - Jade consegue distinguir esta frase enquanto desce para ajudar Liliana a subir pela portinhola. Liliana espera entre os barris de metal. A portinhola parece servir para descer barris rolando do depósito facilmente. Logo ela se abre e o braço da amiga acena. "Venha, não temos muito tempo" Jade ajuda a amiga a escalar até a entrada do duto. É um caminho inclinado para cima, mas ambas conseguem subir de volta sem maiores dificuldades. Liliana segue sua amiga mais experiente em não ser detectada. Ambas se dirigem em direção às vozes. Espreitam-se por detrás de uma grande caixa de madeira, onde podem observar a conversa. "Eu não sei porque ainda perco o meu tempo, Professor. Há tempos eu só me decepciono." - Disse Batlin, a figura pálida e ereta que viram mais cedo. "Lorde Batlin, garanto a você que isso não se repetirá. Krog, traga Benjamim, ande!" - O Professor acena de forma nervosa para um dos guardas que os acompanhava. As meninas entreolham-se, surpresas pela menção do nome do amigo. Jade espera que não sejam a mesma pessoa. O tal de Krog se afasta, adentrando uma porta atrás deles. Pode-se ouvir o eco de seus passos e o barulho de uma grade de metal sendo arrastada. - "ANDA MULEQUE" - grita, de forma rude. Da prisão sai Benjamim, cabisbaixo. "O rapaz tem somente 15 anos, e já está deste tamanho todo" Diz o Professor, como que um vendedor que mostra sua mercadoria. "Ele é capaz de levantar um barril com cada braço" "Eu já tenho músculo suficiente. Você sabe que eu procuro outra coisa. Onde está a filha de Nicolaj?" "Bem meu senhor... você sabe que ela está fora de nosso alcance, Nicolaj diss..." "O Rato não é mais um problema." - Batlin diz, interrompendo o locutor. "Onde ela está?" Os olhos de Jade brilham, com um misto de esperança, temor e raiva. Eles sabiam do seu pai! Mas como assim o chamam de Rato? E porque ele não é mais um problema? "Bem, faz um certo tempo que não tenho controle sobre ela, mas Benjamim aqui a conhece muito bem, você vai ajudar não vai?" Diz o velho manco, se curvando para encarar o gigante cabisbaixo. A feição de Benjamim muda de tristeza indiferente para raiva contida. "Você falou que se eu me entregasse, deixaria ela em paz." "Bom, como você pode ver, não é bom o suficiente. Vá com os outros buscar a garota! Nós esperaremos aqui." "Não!" diz Ben, furioso, empurrando o velho, que não se aguenta em pé e vai ao chão. "Argh! Insolente! Krog! Dê uma lição neste moleque!" Jade não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. A jovem prontamente sacou seu arco, pro desespero de Lili. Mas ao mirar no brutamontes que se aproximava de Ben, sua mão tremeu. Nunca tinha disparado em uma pessoa. "Amiga, não faça isso, vão nos achar..." Lili sussurrava Krog acerta um golpe com seu porrete na perna direita de Benjamim, levando-o a ficar de joelhos. Levanta o braço para desferir mais um golpe, mas ele não consegue. Uma flecha atravessa seu ombro. Urra de dor. "Ele é nosso amigo Lili! Estava me protegendo este tempo todo!" Diz Jade, de forma exaltada mas ainda sussurrando, sacando mais uma flecha e se afastando. As outras figuras se voltam para a caixa de madeira e vêem um vulto sumir atrás dela. O Professor se esforça para ficar de pé, e grita "Imbecis!! Peguem-no!" - Batlin não se move, somente esboça um leve sorriso no rosto. As invasoras navegam pelo labirinto de mercadorias, se afastando dos passos dos perseguidores. Jade aponta para o duto por onde subiram. "Vá embora, ninguém precisa saber que estava aqui" "Eu não vou deixar vocês sozinhos!" Jade vê um dos capangas aparecer atrás de Lili, mas ele ainda não as viu. Ela sabe que tem pouco menos de um segundo para reagir. Empurra a amiga para dentro do duto, enquanto corre para o outro lado, gritando: "Aqui seu idiota, venha me pegar!" O brutamontes se vira mas não vê ninguém, ele segue a origem da voz. Vira em uma esquina e se depara com Jade agachada em cima de um caixote, com flecha preparada. Dispara instintivamente. O tiro é certeiro e atravessa o crânio do seu algoz. Ele vai ao chão duro como um tronco, só se ouve o som do impacto da queda. As mãos de Jade tremem novamente, deixando o arco cair. Acabara de matar alguém. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou paralisada. O choque só foi interrompido pelo som da voz de Batlin: "Quero ela intacta." Tentou se virar para encará-lo, mas não teve tempo suficiente. Um saco de pano escuro é colocado sobre sua cabeça. Grandes braços restrigem seus movimentos, por mais que se debata e grite. "Eu sugiro que não tente resistir, minha cara. Ou seu amigo vai ter o mesmo destino que você deu a este verme." - diz Batlin - se aproximando da carcaça do guarda abatido. Jade coopera, em silêncio. "Vejo que é mais esperta que seu pai. Menos teimosa, pelo menos. Amarrem-na!" O captor começa a amarrar as mãos de Jade, que protesta instintivamente, mas logo para, lembrando da ameaça de Batlin. O saco em sua cabeça é apertado também, mal deixando espaço para que respire. "Coloquem-na na minha caravana! Partirei desta cidade imunda hoje mesmo." Jade é tomada pelo braço e guiada pelo brutamontes. Ouve o distinto som do Professor andando com sua bengala sobre o piso de metal. "Menina Jade, como ousa! Sabia que traria problemas! Lorde Batlin, espero que esteja satisfeito. Nicolaj prometeu uma boa soma por ela..." "NÃO!" grita Jade, interrompendo o velho "Meu pai não faz parte disso! Nunca faria!" - diz, se debatendo nas amarras, mas o capanga não a solta. Batlin gargalha - "Tola. Acha que conhecia seu pai? Onde está o outro menino, velho?" "Ele fugiu enquanto íamos atrás dela, mas não se preocupe, iremos encontrá-lo." - responde o Professor. "Não perca tempo, só queria dar um exemplo para a garota do que acontece com quem cruza meu caminho" - diz Batlin. "Você prometeu não encostar nele!" - exclama Jade, indignada. Batlin aproxima seu rosto do ouvido da refém "A vida não é justa, saia desse mundo de fantasia que Nicolaj criou para você." se afasta, e então ordena o capanga: "Apague ela, não aguento mais ser interrompido." Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Jade é acertada na nuca. Antes de desmaiar, pensa nos seus amigos, e agradece por não estarem ali. Recobra os sentidos aos poucos. Sua cabeça lateja, o corpo dói e as mãos e pés amarrados. Pelo menos não está mais com o saco na cabeça. Seus olhos verdes rapidamente se adaptam a escuridão. Parece estar no fundo de uma daquelas caixas de metal. Uma grade e o que parece ser um fundo falso separa ela das mercadorias. Já ouviu falar que o comércio de escravos foi proibido na Cidade Velha há muitos anos, após uma grande rebelião. Desde então, existe fiscalização na entrada e saída, mas alguns ainda dão um jeito. Jade tinha muitas dúvidas sobre tudo que ouviu e presenciou até então. Mas o medo vencia a curiosidade. Batlin a amedrontava no fundo da alma, não saberia dizer porque exatamente, mas tinha certeza que não queria vê-lo novamente. Vacilou em tentar sair dali, com medo de encará-lo, mas então pensou nos seus amigos, e que poderiam ser encontrados também. Foi o suficiente para motivá-la. As amarras estão apertadas mas não muito bem feitas. Jade em alguns minutos consegue se desvencilhar, usando sua flexibilidade e os dentes de vez em quando. Com as mãos soltas, os pés acompanham facilmente. A menina agora precisa vencer a grade. É mantida fechada com uma tranca rudimentar. A garota saca de dentro de sua bota esquerda, duas finas hastes de metal. Sempre anda com elas. Mais alguns minutos de trabalho e as engrenagens enferrujadas cedem. Jade não se dá conta, mas tem uma visão noturna além do normal. Ninguém realizaria tais proezas em tanta escuridão. A garota sai de sua cela. Desvia de rolos de tecido, equipamentos desconhecidos, algumas garrafas com líquidos viscosos. Já consegue enxergar frestas iluminadas na porta que leva para a liberdade. Se aproxima para abrir, mas a imagem mental de Batlin lá fora, esperando, a paralisa. Encosta o ouvido no metal gelado. Não consegue ouvir nada, espera que isso seja um bom sinal. A mão puxa com vontade a maçaneta, mas ela não dá sinal de cooperação. Puxa mais uma e duas vezes. Nada. É lógico que estaria trancada. E nenhum sinal da tranca, o acesso é somente por fora. Jade chuta a porta de frustração e se senta, cansada. Alguns segundos depois, ouve passos, e uma voz feminina. "Você ouviu? Acho que veio desse aqui." - A voz parece amigável, mas Jade está amedrontada demais para arriscar: pega a primeira coisa que vê e que pode ser usada como uma arma, e se esconde. Segura uma espécie de candelabro de vidro, que se acende levemente e dá um leve formigar na mão de quem segura. Ouve-se o barulho da tranca sendo manipulada do lado de fora. A luz invade o container, iluminando seu conteúdo, mas não a prisioneira, que se escondia atrás das mercadorias. Sua respiração está ofegante, mas ela tenta se acalmar para não ser descoberta. Dois passos são dados dentro do aposento, e novamente Jade ouve a voz feminina - "Pretinha?" - O apelido faz a garota se desarmar, literalmente, deixando a arma no chão e se virando para abraçar a amiga. Uma lágrima de alívio escorre em seu rosto. "Obrigado por ser você! Como me achou?!" "Ouvimos um barulho! Estávamos te procurando..." Jade abre os olhos. Atrás de Lili, vê Benjamim, sorrindo sem graça, segurando seu arco e sua aljava. Larga a amiga para abraçá-lo. "Obrigado meu amigo, desculpe ter duvidado de você..." "Vocês não tinham como saber... desculpa eu..." Lili se junta ao abraço. "Nós te perdoamos, abestalhado." - diz dando um tapinha na cabeça de Benjamim. Foram bons estes poucos segundos, mas a alegria passa, e o senso de urgência volta. "Precisamos sair logo. Utilizamos o dinheiro da nossa caixa para subornar o fiscal do armazém." explica Liliana, de forma assertiva. Era uma boa líder. "Estamos na área de fiscalização de cargas. Compramos também passagem com os mercadores de seda, eles possuem a caravana mais rápida da Estrada de Prata. Em poucas horas estaremos muito longe daqui." "Mas precisamos correr!" - completa Benjamim - "Eles já estão liberados para sair, não vão nos esperar!" diz, enquanto entrega o arco e aljava para Jade. A 'caixa' a que Liliana se referia, era um velho baú de madeira, em que todo mês cada integrante do grupo depositava um shin. Serviria de fundo para comprarem um veículo ou passagem para fora da cidade e iniciarem suas aventuras. Parece que o momento chegou. "Vamos logo então!" - Jade exclama, correndo na frente. O grupo atravessa o grande galpão com diversos containers alinhados, dos mais diversos tipos e origens. Cada um com tesouros inimagináveis, ou simplesmente grãos e frutas. Jade estava prestes a partir pelo mundo e ver tal variedade de coisas com seus amigos. Um pouco do temor se esvai e dá lugar a excitamento. "Área de carga 2, venham" - Liliana agora toma a frente, liderando o grupo. Seguem uma inscrição de tinta vermelha tosca na parede, por cima de painéis de metal. O grupo começa a ouvir o burburinho da área de carga, e o barulho de motores ligando. É só virarem a direita e estarão a salvos. Mas uma visão interrompe o progresso do trio. Do outro lado da passagem, surge a figura tenebrosa de Batlin. Ele anda da mesma forma ereta, mas seu semblante está muito mais sinistro, e o passo muito mais veloz. Quatro fortes capangas o acompanham. "Não deixem que fujam. A menina com o arco, quero ela viva!" "Corram! Eu seguro eles!" exclama Benjamim, sacando uma espada rudimentar que Jade não tinha percebido que carregava. Ele vira o rosto para Lili. Ela acena com a cabeça, em concordância. Jade percebe isso, percebe que eles já tinham discutido isso antes de a encontrarem. Liliana nunca foi forte, mas desta vez segurou o braço de Jade e a puxou como nunca tinha feito antes. Jade grita "NÃO", mas o grito é abafado pelo urro de batalha de Benjamim, que dispara em direção a Batlin e seus comandados. Jade teme ouvir os gritos de dor de Benjamim, mas seus ouvidos são assaltados pelo som alto dos motores da área de carga ao virarem à direita. A dupla corre para perto de um dos veículos. É como se fosse um barco de madeira montado sobre uma plataforma de metal que flutua ao ser ligada. Os ocupantes estão terminando os preparativos. Um dos tripulantes, um careca tatuado, reconhece Liliana e acena para ela. "Já retiramos as escadas, mas podem saltar, partiremos em 5 minutos!" A plataforma fica acima dos veículos, para facilitar a carga. A garota acena de volta. Então puxa Jade para frente de si e a encara fixamente: "Você precisa ir! Aquele bastardo quer você, para alguma coisa muito ruim. Encontre seu pai!" "Não! Não sem vocês!" Liliana dá um sorriso maroto para Jade "Nós te encontramos de novo... e eu não retribuí o empurrão ainda." Se aproxima e beija o rosto da amiga. Em um movimento calculado, puxa sua capa para si e então empurra Jade para dentro do veículo, que cai no meio de alguns toldos utilizados para protejer a carga. "Vão! Ela está a bordo!" - grita Liliana, explicitando o fato de que tinham comprado somente uma passagem. A garota veste a capa da amiga e dá um aceno discreto. Jade tenta se levantar atrapalhada, se desvencilhando dos toldos. O marujo careca grita algo em uma língua estranha, e o veículo começa a se mover. A plataforma vai se afastando, e Jade só alcança a borda do veículo quando é tarde demais. Ela observa um capanga se aproximar da falsa Jade, que corre na outra direção. Jade chora até não ver mais a cidade. Fome Jade tenta não fazer barulho ao abrir a portinhola acima de si, mas seu estômago ronca involuntariamente. Espera o mal-estar passar para continuar sua saída do túnel escuro. Faz dois dias que ela não cumpre a quota que o Professor estabelece para os 'batedores', conseguindo o suficiente para uma refeição somente. Por isso não hesitou em aceitar esta missão, que lhe garantirá pelo menos semana de tranquilidade. A descrição é simples: esperar um entregador, receber o pacote e voltar com ele intacto. O problema é que o ponto de encontro é no coração do território dos Alquimistas da Nova Era, uma das muitas facções da Cidade Velha, provavelmente a mais reservada e misteriosa. Seus capangas são facilmente reconhecidos: pessoas com rostos e membros desfigurados com partes metálicas, estranhos tiques e um certo toque de sadismo. Já seus líderes, são raramente vistos, e seus corpos são encobertos por um manto negro. Diz a lenda que possuem domínio de algum artefato nas profundezas da Cidade Velha, o que lhe conferem o poder de trocar partes do corpo por máquinas. Um ou outro lunático os procura em busca de poder, mas a maioria dos capangas são prisioneiros ou escravos que sobreviveram aos seus experimentos. Dizem que buscam a imortalidade, rumores falam que já vivem há 300 anos. Apesar da história sinistra, não é um grupo muito expressivo na cidade, normalmente permanece recluso ao extremo oeste, sua base de operações. Vez ou outra negocia com outra facção. Nunca estão atrás de shins, mas sim artefatos raros, ou transito entre territórios, para acessar outra parte subterrânea da cidade. Entraram em conflito várias vezes com os Toupeiras, uma facção dedicada a extração de numeneras das profundezas da cidade. Ultimamente parecem ter chegado a uma trégua. Mas não deve durar muito, como sempre acontece nesta cidade. Jade se esforça para sair do bueiro. Todas as partes da cidade são conectadas por dutos subterrâneos, mas muitas dessas passagens são demasiadamente estreitas para um adulto passar. Os jovens batedores do Professor não têm esse problema. É vendendo o serviço destas crianças que o velho manco leva sua vida e faz sua influência na Cidade. A menina de olhos verdes, com sua visão noturna, era especialmente habilidosa neste quesito. Está em um beco escuro entre duas altas torres. Ainda não é o local combinado. Olha para cima e vê um cabo grosso suspenso no ar, que emite uma leve luz azul contra o céu escuro. Mais a frente, vê uma grande hélice, de vários metros, que sai de uma fenda no chão e impede a saída do beco, girando rapidamente na vertical. Jade caminha tranquilamente em direção ao obstáculo. Para na frente, e estende sua perna esquerda, que deveria se chocar e provavelmente ser decepada, mas não é o que acontece. A jovem é puxada pela gravidade da hélice. Poucos segundos depois, salta do ponto mais alto em direção ao cabo azul suspenso. Deveria cair e estatelar-se no chão, mas novamente as leis da física não obedecem: É puxada pela gravidade do cabo, aterrizando em uma cambalhota elegante, ficando de cabeça pra baixo para a cidade. Caminha alguns minutos, olhando para a cidade acima de si. Vê uma escada improvisada perto de uma terceira torre. "Dezesseis cliques a oeste. Espero estar no lugar certo." - pensa para si, enquanto se agarra a escada e se desprende da gravidade artificial. Engole seco ao ouvir um grito a distância. Esta parte da cidade possui poucas luzes funcionando, e as que funcionam, falhavam vez ou outra. Pareciam piscar logo antes dos gritos que estava ouvindo, mas Jade achou que fosse só sua imaginação pregando peças. A garota se esconde na rua deserta e espera algum movimento. Os gritos cessaram. Ao contrário do resto da cidade, não se vê um transeunte nas ruas. O silêncio domina a noite. Começa a duvidar se está no local certo, até que ouve passos apressados se aproximando. Um homem ofegante vira a esquina, sem perceber que não está sozinho. Carrega uma bolsa de couro escuro. "Valência." - diz Jade, saindo das sombras atrás do recém-chegado, que vira rapidamente, assustado. É um homem pálido, de cabelo escuro e vestes rasgadas. No seu braço esquerdo cresce uma gangrena metálica. Não parece conseguir mais movimentá-lo. "Pri... primórdio" - diz, ofegante, largando a bolsa no chão. Este era o código combinado. "Céus, estão usando crianças cada vez mais novas." diz, olhando a menina de cima a baixo. Jade puxa a bolsa cuidadosamente, sem deixar de encarar o homem, desconfiada. Abre a bolsa e verifica rapidamente seu conteúdo: três discos de metal reluzente azul, como tinha sido descrito a ela. "Está é minha última entrega, não sei se aguentarei mais muito tempo. Senhor Haskell prometeu passagem para minha família. Por favor não falhe! Diga a minha esposa que a amo..." Os olhos desconfiados de Jade arregalam, em um misto de compaixão e temor pela responsabilidade. Somente acena entendimento com a cabeça para o doente, pega a bolsa e prossegue para um bueiro próximo. "Apresse-se, não sei se consegui despistá-los por muito tempo!" Diz o homem, olhando por cima dos ombros. Com esta última frase, Jade entra rapidamente no bueiro e o tampa acima de si. Ouve os passos do homem se afastando. Começa a descer devagar, tomando cuidado com a bolsa recém adquirida. Mas congela ao ouvir passos metálicos frenéticos lá fora. O som é seguido de uma respiração asquerosa e grunhidos assustadores. Uma gota viscosa cai dentre uma fresta da tampa acima de si. A jovem levanta os olhos e vê uma silhueta contra a luz da rua. Fica em completo silêncio, segurando firmemente a escada, esperando que vá embora. Seu estômago ronca. A criatura se vira repentinamente. Jade vê o que parece ser um olho vermelho através da fresta, fitando-a. Um grito estridente a faz começar a descer rapidamente as escadas. A tampa do bueiro é arrancada do seu encaixe de forma abrupta. Jade vê o que parece ser um braço metálico desforme surgir do buraco de onde veio, batendo em tudo e tentando alcançá-la. Ela se joga ao chão ao invés de utilizar as escadas, caindo sentada com a bolsa sobre seu corpo, protegendo seu conteúdo. Olha para cima e vê o braço metálico se debatendo, sujo com sangue e carne. Engatinha ofegante pela pequena grade de acesso, se levanta quando possível, e corre de cabeça baixa pelo apertado duto. O som do grito e do metal batendo se afasta. Desacelera o passo, se escora na parede, e então senta, cansada, abraçada à bolsa. Não ouve mais nada. Enquanto recupera o fôlego, pensa nas últimas palavras de seu contato. Haskell não era um nome estranho. Já ouvira o professor mencionando o nome quando negociava com mercadores na grande feira. E a família do homem? Jade sentiu a preocupação pela segurança deles. Espera estar fazendo uma boa ação. "Dez cliques ao norte, nove para leste. " pensava a garota, no caminho para o ponto de entrega. Quem não conhecia a Cidade se perdia facilmente na infindáveis ruas. Mas ela possuía uma certa simetria que o olho mais acostumado percebia, ainda mais viajando pelos dutos. Em menos de uma hora estaria no destino. Porém, não era uma viagem agradável: os dutos claustrofóbicos eram quentes e o ar, pesado com fuligem. Em algumas partes, podia ver as câmaras mais profundas e até ouvir os Toupeiras trabalhando. Não incomodavam, pelo contrário, pareciam respeitar as crianças que navegam no submundo como eles. O trajeto da volta foi mais difícil que o normal. Tossia muito quando avistou a saída. Seus braços fraquejam durante a subida, e o suor escorre da sua testa, ardendo os olhos. O desejo por ar fresco é grande, mas suas forças vão se esvaindo. O peso da sacola não ajuda. Nos últimos degraus, sua mão direita vacila, e a visão fica turva. Suas pernas tremem. Mas antes de cair, uma voz volta a sua mente: ... "Vamos Jade, você consegue! Falta só mais um pouco" diz Nicolaj para a pequena Jade, que se esforça para escalar uma corda preparada pelo pai. "É muito alto! Não dou conta!" diz a menina para o homem de cabelos e cavanhaque grisalhos, apesar de não parecer velho. "Pois vou te ensinar um truque que sua mãe me ensinou" - os olhos da menina cintilam pela menção da mãe, apesar do cansaço. "Sempre que ela queria muito algo que fosse difícil, ela parava, fechava os olhos..." - a menina segue as instruções. "Isso...! Agora, respire fundo, e pense porquê você quer isso. Se realmente valer a pena, você terá toda a força do mundo." A garotinha fecha os olhos, inspira, e então escala com toda a força dos seus pequenos braços, chegando até o topo. "Consegui! Consegui!" - grita Jade feliz com sua conquista, enquanto pula nos braços do pai, que se estenderam ao fim do exercício. "E no que você pensou, filhota?" "Que eu quero ser forte e ajudar as pessoas! Que nem você ajudou aquele moço na feira ontem." - diz a menina, abraçando o pai. ... A mão esquerda se agarra à escada, e sustenta todo seu peso sozinha, até reequilibrar o corpo e pegar outro degrau. Fecha os olhos que ardem de suor, e respira fundo. As narinas doem de tanta fuligem, mas algum ar é melhor do que nada. Lembra-se da súplica do homem desconhecido "Por favor não falhe". Toma dois degraus acima com uma mão. Mais dois com a outra. Já pode encostar na pesada tampa de pedra. Normalmente, retira as pesadas tampas com delicadeza, mas dessa vez a empurra para cima com vontade, tombando-a ao lado da saída. O ar gelado que entra dá mais forças para a garota, que escala desesperadamente para fora, se jogando deitada no chão da cidade, tossindo toda a poluição que respirou. "Os ratos estão saindo pelos bueiros! Quem diria!" diz um vozeirão, gargalhando. Jade esfrega o rosto sujo antes de abrir os olhos e ver um homem alto, de cabelos e barbas longos, vestindo uma jaqueta preta, bem característica. A garota tosse mais um pouco antes de dizer a palavra-chave "....Valência?" "Ah, a senha, quanta idiotice.. como era mesmo? Primácuo? Primórdio? é isso né? Só me dê a mercadoria, anda, aqui estão seus shins" - diz, sacudindo um saco de tecido. "Preciso entregar para Haskell pessoalmente." - blefa Jade. "Ah é? Não lembrava disso... melhor não dar mole né? Vamos então, anda." Andam por cerca de dez minutos. As ruas iluminadas e seus transeuntes são um contraste bem-vindo. Jade reconhece a jaqueta e as bandeiras desta parte da cidade, marcados pelo símbolo de um Sol com um olho: Estão no território dos Filhos do Osmond. Mercenários, mercadores, saqueadores. Mas unidos por um código de honra e conduta que ninguém entendia muito bem como funcionava. Seus líderes possuem um pêndulo preso à mão direita, que utilizam para medir a 'Muhaba' das pessoas, seja lá o que é isso. Entram em uma estrutura arredondada e iluminada, com vários itens a mostra, uma loja como qualquer outra na Cidade. Um mercador gordo dá ordens a uma jovem quando os dois andarilhos adentram-se. "Ah, Torin, traga a entrega para cá. Espero que seja melhor do que da última vez." - Diz o careca obeso, antes de olhar para a menina maltrapilha - "O que significa isso?" "Ela disse que tinha que trazer pessoalmente, Senhor Haskell" "E eu tenho lá tempo para lidar com esses vermes do Professor, seu incompetente" - Torin coça a cabeça sem jeito - "Anda menina, me dê a bolsa." Jade se aproxima do balcão, relutante, apoiando a bolsa mas sem soltá-la. - "O homem que me entregou disse que você prometeu passagem para sua família." - Quando a garota menciona o entregador, a moça que estava atrás do balcão organizando a estante pára, se volta para os interlocutores com uma face apreensiva e escuta. Jade percebe. "Sim, trato é trato, vamos ver se o que ele trouxe dessa vez vai quitar as dívidas. Pegue logo seu pagamento, anda." - O mercador joga a bolsa de tecido cheia de shins nos pés da menina. Suas mãos tremulantes e sujas apanham a bolsa rapidamente. Respira aliviada, contando os shins ali dentro. Pensa na quota do professor, e que finalmente vai conseguir uma refeição e noite de descanso. "Três discos azúreos.. estão em boas condições..." O mercador pega um ábaco debaixo do balcão e um pergaminho com números anotados, faz algumas contas no instrumento. "Infelizmente, o saldo deles ainda é de 19 shins. Vou precisar de outra entrega." A moça interrompe os dois "Tenho certeza que meu marido Harold fará o melhor senhor Hask..." - Jade interrompe a moça - "Ele... ele..." Seus olhos se encontram. A moça percebe o pesar nos olhos verdes brilhantes de Jade. Ambas começam a lacrimejar. "Ele disse que seria a última entrega. Estava com a peste da alquimia no braço esquerdo. Pediu para dizer que te ama. Sinto muito." "Não... não... eu falei que era loucura... porque fez isso..." A moça se afasta, com as mãos sobre o rosto, corre para um quarto nos fundos da loja e fecha a porta. Pode-se ouvir ela e um bebê começarem a chorar. Jade se vira para o mercador, que diz - "É uma perda infeliz, mas ele sabia dos riscos." - Ela não sabe se ele sente pela perda da pessoa ou das entregas. Provavelmente a segunda. "Com a dívida deles, ela terá que trabalhar aqui mais uns..." - faz uma conta rápida no ábaco - "... três meses. Não vale a pena, vou ter que despejá-la." "O que?! Você não pode fazer isso com eles! Acabaram de perder o pai!" - exclama a garota, revoltada. "Você acha que eu faço caridade aqui, menina? Tenho meus custos para arcar!" A menina conhece o tipo. Só os shins são capazes de convencê-los. Engole seco, e olha para a bolsa na mão. Tinha contado 13, era o que tinha sido acertado. Pensa nas refeições e noites de sono tranquilas. Fecha os olhos, e respira fundo. "Torin, tire ela daqui, está deixando a loja imunda." O grandalhão começa a puxar a jovem pelo ombro, mas que resiste e exclama - "Espere!" - coloca a bolsa no balcão - "13 shins pela dívida dela." O mercador para o que está fazendo, e dá uma gargalhada. - "Tem certeza mocinha? Seu professor não vai gostar que você chegue de mãos abanando." Jade encara o mercador sem dizer nada. "Muito bem, proposta aceita. Amanhã mesmo ela partirá." - diz, embolsando novamente os shins. - "Agora ande, você está espantando os fregueses." Torin conduz a menina para fora, agora de forma mais amigável. Lá fora, diz, cruzando os braços: "Louvável sua Muhaba, garotinha. Espero que não se meta em problemas por isso." Jade olha para o grande barbudo, esboça um sorriso triste, veste o capuz de sua capa, e prossegue pelas ruas, sumindo entre os transeuntes. A caminhada de volta ao esconderijo do Professor leva quase uma hora. Imaginava que, faminta como está, seria difícil, mas a sensação de ter ajudado a moça e seu bebê lhe confortam. Sabia que podia confiar no mercador, os Filhos de Osmond, quando pagos, honram seus negócios até o fim. Faz a curva em três becos escuros até chegar ao salão do Professor, sua casa quando seu pai não está, o que tem sido mais frequente do que gostaria. Bate na porta camuflada na sequencia certa, fazendo o porteiro da hora abrí-la. Não reconhece o menino, na verdade ainda não se enturmou com ninguém ali: Além da sua aparência diferente, o Professor faz questão de diferenciá-la e excluí-la. Prossegue até o salão principal. Já imaginava que chegaria na hora do jantar: Diversos jovens de todas as idades sentados em mesas improvisadas ou no chão mesmo, devorando uma gororoba não identificada. Jade daria qualquer coisa por um prato daquele. O Professor, navegando entre as mesas, supervisionando todos, vê Jade entrar. "Ah, menina Jade, missão cumprida, acredito?" - Jade engole seco, e acena positivo com a cabeça. - "E onde está o pagamento?" "Eu não tenho..." - fala, baixo. O professor retruca: "Como assim? Acho que não ouvi direito? Onde está?" "Eu não tenho!" - diz mais alto, com a voz estressada, suas mãos tremendo de fome e ansiedade. Sua voz ecoa no salão, o murmurinho e som de talheres diminui. - "Eu precisava ajudar aquela senhora, ele ia desp..." Jade é interrompida por um golpe de bengala do velho, que acerta seu rosto. Teria se defendido, mas está muito fraca. Cai sentada no chão - "Não quero saber de desculpas de novo! Sua incompetente!" diz enquanto desfere mais dois golpes. Jade só põe a cabeça entre os braços. - "Você acha o que, que todo mundo aqui vai trabalhar pra te sustentar? Sua insolente! Vai ficar sem comer de novo! Saia daqui!" A garota sai rapidamente, de cabeça baixa e chorando de raiva. Entra em um dos dormitórios escuros e se joga embaixo de uma coberta velha. Tenta descontar a raiva no fino colchão ao chão, mas não tem forças. Permanece em posição fetal nos próximos minutos, até que a porta do quarto se abre lentamente, o metal rangindo pela idade. Jade senta-se e abraça os joelhos, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. "Ei." - diz uma garota da sua idade, talvez mais nova, de cabelos vermelho-escarlate e sardas no rosto. Se veste com roupas vivas e coloridas, e vários acessórios improvisados. Jade a reconhece, chegou tem uma semana. Ela é muito simpática, já fez várias amizades, e todos a admiram, inclusive Jade, à distância. Carrega um prato cheio até a borda, com uma fatia de pão em cima ainda. Ela entra no quarto, olhando para os lados antes, certificando-se que não foi seguida. - "Eu não aguento mais comer esta coisa, você quer?" Jade toma o prato da mão da visitante de forma abrupta, devorando seu conteúdo como um animal faminto. Depois de comer metade do prato em cinco segundos, percebe como foi rude, e olha para ela, com a boca cheia. Ela está sorrindo. Seus olhos marrom escuro não se intimidam contra os olhos exóticos de Jade. Quando fazem contato visual, se apresenta: "Meu nome é Liliana, mas pode me chamar de Lili. E o seu?" Termina de engolir, e então responde "...Jade." "Igual seus olhos, haha! Me conte tudo sobre você." Jade sorri, como não sorria há muito tempo. As meninas conversam o fim do dia todo, e se tornam inseparáveis desde então. Luzes Por ser um local multiétnico, os cidadãos da Cidade Velha não possuem um senso de unidade, e acabam trazendo os costumes de seus lares originais e mantendo-os entre seus pares. Mas existe um dia do ano em que as diferenças ao menos diminuem: Na noite de lua mais cheia após o solstício de verão, as luzes da cidade, que normalmente emanam uma luz azulada e fria, acendem-se em uma dança sincronizada por toda sua extensão, piscando e pulsando em todo o espectro de cores visível. Inclusive as estradas de prata e de ouro acompanham as luzes da cidade. Nesta ocasião, os mercados funcionam durante toda a noite. As pessoas escalam as torres mais altas da cidade para observar o show de luzes. Não acontecem conflitos, roubos, nem mesmo uma carteira é batida. Refeições são divididas. Ninguém sabe porque isso ocorre, nem o que significa. Mas todos sentem-se diferente quando acontece. Jade apreciou todas as noites com seu pai, que sempre estava na cidade quando acontecia. Calma "... e foi assim que aconteceu. De verdade!" McGib pega um pedaço de fumo de mascar de um de seus bolsos enquanto se ajeita no assento de palha seca improvisado ao lado da fogueira, que isola o chão nevado e frio das redondezas do Setor 9. Os olhos brilhantes de Jade refletem a luz da fogueira, arregalados enquanto encara o companheiro de viagem. Pisca rapidamente, trazendo a mente da jovem para a realidade. "Uau! Hahaha, você é incrível McGib! Melhor contador de histórias que já ouvi! E olha que eu já conheci alguns..." O forasteiro sorri e acena com o chapéu ao elogio da jovem. "Conte-me uma história sua agora, que tal?" As orbitas verdes se viram para a chama da fogueira. Jade se aproxima do calor e se aconchega em sua coberta. Fazia tempo que não conversava sobre si com alguém. Desde que saiu da Cidade, sempre foi reservada, sempre cautelosa. Mas McGib parecia incrivelmente confiável. Pega um graveto e começa a cutucar as brasas. "Meu pai costumava contar algumas histórias sobre minha mãe, sempre que eu ficava nervosa, ou desaminada... Uma das minhas favoritas era a da caçada." "Hmm.. parece interessante!" "Não tanto quanto a sua, hehe. Mas aí vai:" Meus pais estavam viajando por uma linda floresta. Dizia ele que as árvores balançavam e cantavam, e que a noite brilhavam levemente, em cores diferentes. Tinham acabado de pegar frutos de uma para se alimentar e descansar. Mas enquanto arrumavam o acampamento, uma criaturinha desceu de uma das arvores e pegou o saco com as frutas. Ele dizia que só conseguiu ver minha mãe pegar seu arco e correr atrás do animal. Ela gritava com raiva atrás dele. Chegou a disparar contra o bicho, sem sucesso. Era rápido e esgueiro, mas minha mãe era... ou é... uma ótima caçadora. Conseguiu rastreá-lo até sua toca, um buraco cavado no pé de uma árvore. Armou seu arco e ia se aproximar da toca, mas foi interrompida. Meu pai, Nicolaj, alcançou ela, e colocou a mão sobre seu braço. Ela desfez a tensão na corda, e então ambos se aproximaram calmamente. Chegaram perto o suficiente para ver um bichinho peludo, parecido com um gato, e vários filhotes se amamentando. Um outro adulto se postou na entrada da toca e começou a mostrar os dentes e emitir um som chiado. Fsss! Papai dizia que nessa hora, mamãe colocou a mão na barriga e eles se olharam. Deram as mãos e foram embora. " Jade enxuga uma lágrima, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto. "Ele sempre me contava essa história quando eu ficava nervosa com alguém! Dizia pra eu tentar entender o outro lado, e não simplesmente reagir com raiva..." "Bela história, garota. Seu pai era muito sábio. " "Ele é sim!" "É. Isso!" Ar Como toda manhã, Jade desperta antes dos outros integrantes do grupo. Com exceção de Dragnar, que sempre saudava o sol meditando. A jovem ri para si mesma ao ver o velho sentado ao longe, sem se mover. Não ri dele, mas sim do seu sentimento de familiaridade com estes homens tão peculiares com quem tem viajado. Sentimento este que aumentou por terem-na acompanhado a sua cidade natal e ajudarem a resgatar o amigo de infância em apuros. Distraída, pega seu antigo arco deixado pelo seu pai e se dirige na direção de uma árvore torcida e seca. Iria praticar seus tiros matinais, como de praxe. Ao pegar a primeira flecha, um estalo com que ainda não se acostumou a assusta. Seu novo arco salta do que era um bracelete em seu pulso esquerdo, roubando o lugar da antiga arma. “Oops, esqueci de você, né? Não fique com ciúmes. Vamos ver do que você é capaz.” Jade tem a impressão de sentir um leve sentimento de afronta vindo do seu arco. Mira a flecha em um dos galhos da árvore e atira. O projétil atravessa o alvo, limpo e certeiro. Lembra da visão quando escolheu sua arma - ou a arma que a escolheu? - jovens em cima de um disco prateado, atacando uma cidade, com cordas gravitacionais como as da Cidade. “Se eu contar pro velho, ele vai ficar louco. Era tipo um coração de prata gigante e achatado.” Ri da sua própria piada, mas seus pensamentos reais são outros. Aqueles jovens pareciam com ela, e com o rapaz que a abordou na floresta. O que eram eles? Soldados? Ele falou de uma ‘guerrilha’... Puxa outra flecha e dispara rapidamente. Não foi um tiro cuidadoso, Jade já calculava que iria errar. Mas a flecha partiu rodopiando e deslizando no ar, e com um efeito faz um trajeto curvo, que o leva a seu alvo. “Wow...” “O Ar é mesmo seu elemento guia, jovem. Estão em harmonia.” Jade pula com a voz de Dragnar atrás dela. Não é a primeira vez que o velho a surpreende. “Ei!! Larga a mão de ser sorrateiro!” O xamã somente fita o horizonte, oblívio ao deboche da companheira de viagem. “Eu não fiz aquilo, acho que foi o arco!“ “Bobagem. Isto é só um instrumento. Você e O Ar foram um só. “ “É mesmo? Me conte mais sobre como eu sou o ar.” Dragnar começa uma longa explanação sobre o elemento enquanto caminham de volta para o acampamento. Jade faz uma nota mental para evitar deboches e perguntas retóricas da próxima vez. Category:Personagens Category:Numenera